


FaceTime Shenanigans

by ashyfur524



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a slut for cock and everyone knows it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Fluff and Smut, Georges is a cinnamon roll and deserves all the love, I needed a break from writing gore, I wrote this instead of writing a paper, I'll split up the porn and the fluff (I'll try..), Office Blow Jobs, Other, This might just turn into porn, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: A collection of stories in the Modern Ages. Lots of shipping, fluff, and smut throughout. I'll warn you if there's gratuitous porn in a chapter..(GOD THE THING WON'T LET ME ADD CHAPTER LIMITS, THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER)





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton strode through the seemingly endless rows of cubicles until he had found his new cardboard-lined prison. He tried to think of the positive as he settled into the space. He was closer to his boss' office, he had more natural light from the window, hell, he even had more desk-space. But it still felt claustrophobic to him. Maybe it'd just take time.. Time seemed to allude him, escape his grasp, like a butterfly.. Or a blanket.. A blanket sounded nice.. hmm

"Hamilton..?" Washington's firm voice broke him from his daydream. Alexander sat up in his chair; He'd apparently fallen asleep on his new desk, his keyboard pressing into his cheek. He flushed a bit as he spoke.

"Y-yes, sir?" His boss arched an eyebrow before sighing gently, offering the flustered immigrant his hand.

"Come with me, son.. I'd like to talk with you.." Alexander felt a lump form in his throat; Why would Washington want to talk to him? Why now? He'd just promoted him, what else could he have to talk about? Perhaps it was just a business conversation, he hoped that it was just a business conversation. The door opened with a strange silence, and Alex dragged his fingers along the oak finish as his boss shut the door behind him.

"Have I done something wrong, sir..?" Washington shook his head slightly.

"Not necessarily.. Other than sleeping on the job, you've been an excellent source of support for me, son.." Washington gestured to his desk, and Hamilton obliged, sitting in the chair next to his boss. 

"Then.. Why did you call me here..?" Washington smiled gently.

"I need help picking the location of our next conference.." Alexander looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? Is it out of town?" Washington gave him a curt nod, and Alex thought his heart would explode. They got to go out of town for their next meeting, and his boss trusted him enough to know where would be more comfortable. Washington trusted him. 

"Um, well, where is out of town..?" Washington smiled.

"Oh, Orlando.."

Alex thanked the Heavens that the walls were soundproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, SHIT, THEY GOING TO DISNEY (sort of..)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some enthusiastic Jefferson?

"Wait, we're going _where_?" Thomas Jefferson suddenly felt like a kid again, he could almost feel the warm Florida sun on his skin.. At least, before he remembered it was a business trip. 

"Florida. Hamilton helped me to pick our rooming situations, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Washington gave him a faint smile, a rarity towards him, as he handed him a file.

"What's this..?" Jefferson quirked an eyebrow at his boss before he looked the file over.

"This is your next big project.. It's due in two months.." Washington's eyes shined with a joking manner, and Jefferson temporarily questioned who the hell had done something to his boss, since this was not the straight-faced man he'd come to respect.

"I mean, I'm well aware that some people will finish early, but I know you like to take your time." Jefferson laughed at that. Some people meant Hamilton, and, knowing him, he'd have this done by next week. Washington broke his train of thought with a mind-bending reality.

"You two will be rooming together.. I hope that this week will help the two of you stop acting like five-year-olds on a playground." Jefferson felt his throat go dry. He was sharing a room with _Hamilton?_ His  _enemy_ , the no-good bastard was to be in the same room as him for a whole goddamned  _week?!_

"Sir, please, I'm usually rooming with Jemmy- I mean, Madison, but-!" His boss cut him off with a stern glare.

"That was not a comment, it was a statement, Jefferson. I suggest you start packing you bag." A small smile played across Jefferson's face as Washington left his office. 

If they were to share a room, then Thomas Jefferson was going to make sure  _he_ had some fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome~!


End file.
